happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Send Out the Clones
Send Out the Clones is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Spot creates clones to go after Waddles. Roles Starring *Spot *Waddles Featuring * Sniffles *Spot and Waddles' clones Appearances *Lifty and Shifty *Sir Gron *Josh *Savaughn Plot At a hockey rink, Waddles skates over the ice. Lurking underneath the ice, Spot waits to pounce out of his breathing hole. When he does, however, Waddles drives the zamboni toward him and he runs for his life. Spot walks home, upset by his failure. He encounters Sniffles making some sort of photocopy machine. Sniffles tells Spot to guard it while he takes a break. Spot decides to sleep on the machine, but the moment he sits on the scanner, the machine glows. Out of it comes a piece of paper, which "comes alive". A duplicate of Spot emerges from the paper and Spot gets a new idea: send the clone after Waddles. Waddles relaxes on a lawn chair under a beach umbrella. Spot's clone appears in front of him, only for Waddles to close the umbrella on his head. Witnessing the death of his first clone, Spot proceeds to duplicate himself again, but decides to copy himself two times. Momentarily, two Spot clones surround Waddles against a tree. The penguin outsmarts them by knocking down a beehive, sending a swarm of bees the chase them. The two clones come back, swoolen by stings. Spot makes even more clones to chase Waddles. Later, Spot is seen sleeping peacefully while his clones all get killed trying to capture the penguin. Waddles eventually sees the machine and jams the paper. When Spot gets up to clone himself again, his next clone comes out hideously deformed from the jam, causing him to vomit. When he finishes, he discovers that Waddles has used the machine to make hundreds of clones. Spot duplicates himself even more to defeat the army of penguins. Mass chaos ensues as the clones go to war. A Waddles clone drives a car while a Spot clone paints road lines into a tree, getting the car crashed and killing both clones. A Spot clone robs a bank with Lifty and Shifty tied up, while a Waddles clone outside the bank burns the whole building. Two of the clone groups play kickball using Sir Gron's head. Two Spot clones fight over a Waddles clone, tugging him and soon ripping him in half. Josh takes a walk and sees Spot and Waddles clones everywhere. Thinking he has vision problems, he wipes his glasses. A Waddles clone smashes the lens, impaling his eyes with glass. As the clone carnage continues, Spot and Waddles continue to abuse the machine. Only one piece of paper remains and they rip it apart trying to grab it from each other. Savaughn arrives and arrests them both for many destructive crimes, when it was really their clones who did it. They are thrown into a police van and driven away. Sniffles returns to the machine, which is now smoking and sparking from its overuse. Sniffles pushes a button and the machine explodes, killing him. Moral "Two wrongs don't make a right." Deaths #A Spot clone gets an umbrella closed on his head. #Numerous Spot clones get killed trying to catch Waddles. #A Spot and Waddles clone die in a crash. #A Spot clone, along with Lifty and Shifty, die when the bank is burned. #A Waddles clone is torn in half. #Josh gets the glass from his lens into his eyes. #Numerous clones die offscreen. #Sniffles is killed when his machine explodes. Injuries #Two Spot clones are stung by bees. #A Spot clone is deformed from a paper jam. #Sir Gron is decapitated offscreen. Trivia *The clones were colored grey so the audience could tell them apart from the original characters. *Despite the deaths of their clones, neither the original Spot or Waddles are killed. *It is unknown why a Spot and Waddles clone were playing together with Sir Gron's head (unless they were competing). *This is the second time a character is cloned. The first is Peas in a Pod. *Three parts of this episode may be a reference to the episode of Gravity Falls titled "Double Dipper". **The clones are created by what looks like a copier machine, and they come alive from the paper. **A paper jam causes one of the clones to be deformed, just like in Double Dipper. **The clones are colored differently, in this episode being grey, and in Double Dipper being more pale. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes